


7 Types of Drinkers. (Attack on Titan Boys)

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Just for humor, Mentions of alcohol, Nonsense, They're all drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How one is identified when one steps into a hole, at a party surrounded by guests:</p><p>Levi just sits and observes the drunken mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Types of Drinkers. (Attack on Titan Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously a stupid drabble created for fun by me and a friend. It's based on a joke but it doesn't translate to English very well so it ended up not being very funny at all. Posting it anyway. XD 
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not beta'd. Please excuse any errors and feel free to correct me. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> ~Try to Enjoy ☆
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

~☆~ 

1\. The Vodka Drinker: Jean Kirstein.

He's the guy who'll try and flirt with every lady and not look where he's going as he goes through the list and drowns himself in Vodka. He'll step into the hole with a embarrassing cry, fall flat on his 'ladies can't resist this' face and then quickly jump up again. Jean'll even shake his legs and do some funny moves just to show everyone he's okay and he totally meant to do that.

2\. The Whiskey Drinker: Marco Bodt.

Little freckles here, would probably just stumble around and find his way to the hole by himself. Those little spots don't glow so he might have some problems navigating in the dark. If he falls, he'll hazily get up again, tuck his shirt neatly into his pants and give us the adorable puppy look, asking; "What just happened guys?"

3\. The Rum Drinker: Pixis Dot. 

He is quite a simple drunk. He falls, gets up and stuffs his false teeth smeared with dirt and grass right back in there. His friends will help to dust him off so he could march right up to the bar and get himself another stiff drink.

4\. The Beer Drinker: Connie Springer. 

This one is such a hyperactive drunk and crashes down into the hole after everyone told him about it and even marked it with neon underwear. He'll laugh hysterically at himself for nothing and go on about how the dirt is good for his bald head. His friends are going to have to tell him to shut the hell up because everyone is staring. He keeps on rolling around, though.

5\. The Wine Drinker: Armin Arlert.

Ah, this kawaii coconut can barely keep himself upright after he had three sips. It'll be quite the surprise if he wasn't the first one to fall. But, he will fall people. And he'll start rambling about how bad a person he is and the bad luck he brings. Eren and Mikasa are going to have to help him up and rub his back, while he cries and asks if he hurt the hole and if it's okay.

6: The Brandy Drinker: Eren Yeager. 

This one is a little different. Sure, he drinks like everyone else and nags about Titans and he also falls into the hole during his rampage, but he'll fight back against it! Eren'll jump to his feet, stagger a bit cause he got up way too fast and raise his mitts- Sorry, I meant those Titan killing machines. Then his whole squad is going to have to hold on tight and keep him back, because he'll try to beat the shit out of that hole and curse it for conspiring with Titans to cause his downfall.

7: The Coffee Drinker: Levi Ackerman. 

He is the one who quietly sits in the corner, sipping on his tea and avoiding those filthy brats. Levi observes, making fun of the idiots and rolls around in their embarrassment while laughing wickedly like a mad scientist and rubbing his hands together in success. (Inside, of course. On the outside he has his permanent bitch face mode on.) He is also the guy that dug the hole and comes to tell me all the stories.

~☆~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
